


Nowhere I Can Go

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [41]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Rank Disparity, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which Hamilton is not happy, and Burr doesn't particularly care.





	Nowhere I Can Go

It’s twilight when they reach the planet’s surface, and much as Hamilton does not want to be here in the first place, he has to admit the place is beautiful.

The location selected for negotiations is as symbolic as it is practical. The only city, on a contested planet that's managed to survive a millennium of tensions and ugliness and sometimes outright war. Whether by serendipity or design, this central point of commerce and culture has escaped the worst of the violence moving through the surrounding sectors. Architecture from a cascade of generations stands beautiful beneath a brightly colored sunset.

Rationally, Hamilton knows the wild hues filling the sky are in large part the result of the toll recent violence has taken on the planet’s atmosphere. But the effect is still striking, and it takes him several heartbeats to stop staring and follow the rest of the massive away team.

Their accommodations are located in the same building where the negotiations will take place. There's an entire floor designated for each party to the negotiations, and the Federation team is spread across six massive guest suites and a string of common rooms.

Plush as the accommodations are, it's immediately obvious there will be ho hope of privacy. The walls are ornate but thin—translucent in some places—and only the topmost members of the team are assigned private rooms. The ambassadors, the admirals, Washington. Everyone else, from Aaron Burr on down, has been assigned a comfortable bunk in a room with at least four people. More, in the case of ensigns and administrative staff.

Hamilton is relieved to find himself bunking with Burr and two envoys he doesn’t know—a quiet woman and even quieter person of undisclosed gender—both of whom seem perfectly content to calmly coexist. Even better, both of them depart quickly, apparently required at their respective duties.

Once they’re gone, Hamilton heaves a slow sigh.

“Yes,” Burr agrees. “This will be tedious. It sounds like these negotiations are expected to last three weeks at an absolute minimum.”

“At least you have a job to do,” Hamilton mutters. “I’m on standby. I have _no responsibilities_. I’m liable to go fucking stir-crazy in here.”

Burr raises an eyebrow but doesn’t call out the unbecoming language. He could—he outranks Hamilton—but they’ve known each other too long to stand on ceremony now.

“We’re not allowed to leave the compound,” Burr points out.

“I know,” Hamilton grumbles.

“Good.” Burr smiles tightly. “Then I’m sure you’ll have no difficulty keeping out of trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Serendipity, Millennium, Twilight


End file.
